


The Thought That Counts

by RobinEgg



Category: Ragehappy - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, mavin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinEgg/pseuds/RobinEgg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin decides to do something special for Michael's birthday, but it doesn't really go as he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thought That Counts

Sighing, Gavin stuck the tip of his finger into his mouth, slightly sucking on the drop of blood that beaded from another tiny pin prick. He had long since determined that he happened to be no good at sewing or even crafting, for that matter. So why was the British man so diligent on continuing this mess of a hat? For his best friend, of course.

Michael’s birthday was tomorrow and Gavin decided that he wanted to give Michael something different, something you couldn’t buy off of a shelf. Something that came from the heart. That something had been a Banjo Kazooie hat, reflecting Michael’s favorite game and Minecraft skin. At the time, Gavin thought it was a flawless plan and easy enough to make. Boy, was he wrong.

He had been working on it for a solid month, taking special care in picking out the fabrics and referring to the craft shop employees which stitching and needles would be best. He wanted everything to be perfect, he didn’t want to let his Michael down. But, as he sat there, near finishing the stupid thing, he hated the idea.

He held it up, grimacing at the mess that was suppose to be Banjo’s head. It looked more like a mauled bear than the actual video game character. It’s ears, that Gavin had sewed black patches in the middle of rounded off brown fabric, were practically falling off the head piece, the black stitching clearly evident, it’s eyes were just more black patches with googly eye pieces hot glued to the middle, and it’s nose had to be the worst of it all. The light brown fabric that Gavin so desperately tried to scissor perfectly to the picture he had brought up on his laptop, turned out frayed and messy, tiny bits of fluff stuck out of the few holes that had not been attached properly, and another rounded black patch sewed to the center of all the mess, turned out crooked. He had even went as far as trying to attach braided wool to the sides of the hat.

All in all, it looked like shit and Gavin hated it. He threw the thing to the floor and crossed his arms. He really thought he could do something nice for once, he had wanted to make something rather than buy another gift like every other year. His Michael deserved more than a store-bought item, he deserved something that came from Gavin’s heart. Gavin wanted to show him how much he cared for him, but that rubbish brown piece of shit on the floor, wasn’t going to cut it.

Grumbling, Gavin cleaned up his bed that had become home to most of the project, placing the leftover material in a plastic box, and shoving it under his bed. He gingerly picked up the miserable hat and placed it on his desk, giving it a vicious glare.

He knew it was too late to go out and buy Michael something, at least nothing worth giving to him. It seemed he was stuck with the stupid hat and as Gavin was preparing to go to bed, he hoped that Michael would understand and hopefully see the thoughtfulness of it all.

“You okay, buddy?” Geoff asked on the way to the office the next morning. He noticed the Brit shifting uncomfortably in the passenger seat every so often, clutching his backpack to his chest ever so slightly.

“Uh, yeah, fine.” Gavin replied, not even bothering to look at Geoff. His face already felt hot with embarrassment as he thought about how this could all play out. Even though the gift was light, it felt so heavy sitting in his backpack on his lap. He wanted to throw it in the nearest trash bin and tell Michael he would get his gift tomorrow, but he hated being late with gifts.

“If you say so,” Geoff murmured, not really wanting to push the subject.

As they pulled into the parking lot of the Rooster Teeth office, Gavin’s anxiety heightened and he couldn’t seem to make his legs move to get out of Geoff’s car. All the scenarios running through his head; Michael laughing at him, throwing the hat in his face, telling him that it was a piece of shit, no that he was a piece of shit, he couldn’t handle it if that happened.

“Gavin?”

“Wha-?” He swallowed the lump that was in his throat, realizing that Geoff had been talking to him, but he didn’t even hear him.

“Are you sure you’re okay? You look pale, you’re not gonna throw up, are you?” Geoff instantly shot out of the car to run to Gavin’s side, throwing the door open to make sure that if he had to puke, he would do it outside.

“No, no. I’m good.” Gavin slowly removed himself from the vehicle and walked towards the office, ignoring Geoff’s mumbling.

As they reached the Achievement Hunter office, they heard the voices of Jack and Ray singing ‘happy birthday’ and a disgruntled Michael telling them to “shut the fuck up”. Entering the room, Geoff joined in whole-heartily, much to Michael’s dismay, and punched the curly haired red head in the arm.

“Happy Birthday, Michael.” Gavin spoke once the singing had died down. Michael, no matter how much he hated anybody making a big deal out of his birthday, smiled at Gavin and gave him an appreciative nod, turning to his computer with the slightest of blushes.

Gavin had decided to give him the hat once everyone decided to leave for lunch. He didn’t want the other guys laughing at him when Michael could possibly be enough. Pulling his headphones on, he decided to finish off some last minute editing before they recorded the next let’s play.

Gavin didn’t make it until lunch. Actually Michael wouldn’t let him. The nerves that ran through Gavin had him drumming his fingers on his desk, tapping his feet on the floor which made his knee bang off of his desk half the time, and biting his nails rather loud. All of this continually annoyed the New Jersey boy until he yelled at Gavin to just stop all movement.

“I can’t, Michael.” Gavin whined, continuing to jog his leg up and down.

“What the fuck has got you on hot rocks today? Just fucking let it out or I’m going to kick you out of this fucking office.” Michael shouted, glaring at the taller boy. Gavin sighed and pulled his backpack out from under his desk. He reached inside and pulled out a small package and threw it at Michael.

“Open it outside or something, not in here.” Gavin grumbled, face turning red as he turned back to his computer monitor.

Michael softly thumbed a corner of the birthday wrap, analyzing the amount of tape that held it all together. Michael smiled, eyes darting to Gavin.

“You got me a gift?”

“I always do.” Gavin watched as Michael stood up, no one else really noticing the interaction between the two. They were all too absorbed in their own work to really worry about what happened around them.

Gavin felt a tug on his sweater as Michael passed him, indicating that Michael wanted him to follow, and against his better judgement, he did. They stepped outside of the office and made their way into the lunch room, sitting opposite of each other at the long metal table.

“Don’t get too excited, it’s nothing special.” Gavin whispered, already looking down as he played with his fingers. He didn’t want to see Michael’s face, he knew what kind of reaction it would be.

“Hey, you’re my best friend. Of course it’s special.” Gavin rolled his eyes, he wouldn’t be saying that once he saw what was in that stupid package.

The distinct sound of paper tearing made Gavin’s heart jump into his throat. He had never been so nervous before and it was all because he thought he could be crafty.

“Gavin…” In his peripheral vision, he could see the birthday wrap on the table, torn and now abandoned. “What the fuck is this?”

“I.. I mean.. I wanted..” Gavin tripped over his words, trying to find something to describe the complete fuckery of what he had made. “I tried to make you a Banjo Kazooie hat, but it turns out, I’m shit with a fucking needle and thread, so of course, it came out like shit. So, I’m just.. I’m sorry. I wanted it to be special and not something that you could just go out and buy. I tried so hard, Michael, I really did.” It all came out in a rush but Michael had followed pretty closely.

“Gav.. Dude..” Gavin looked up to gauge his reaction and immediately wanted to look away again. Michael was struggling to hold back his laughter, biting his lip and scratching his head, while the other hand held up the poorly made bear. Finally, he couldn’t take it, and he started to laugh.

“I knew it. Just give it back. I’ll go buy you a better gift after work.” Gavin mumbled, moving to swipe the hat out of Michael’s hands, but Michael quickly moved it out of his reach, shaking his head.

“No, Gav, please don’t.” After Michael calmed down enough to actually spit out full sentences, he moved around the table to bring the British boy in his arms. Caught off guard, Gavin slowly hugged back, resting his chin on the older boy’s shoulder.

“I want to try and make you feel better, but… It’s a piece of shit.” Michael chuckled, pulling away from Gavin. “But I love this piece of shit. You took time out of your day to actually _make_ me something. No one has ever done that for me before. Thank you.”

“Are you serious?” Gavin shot Michael a disapproving look as he took the hat away from him. “You can’t even wear it, Michael!”

“Try me.” Michael snatched it back and tried to pull the hat down over his curls, but as he did, one of the strings tore off and the hat itself wouldn’t fit on his head. Michael grinned sheepishly as he held the broken string in his hand.

“See! No, it was a stupid idea.” Gavin pouted and moved to get up from his seat and go back to the office, completely defeated.

“Gavin, stop.” Michael placed his hand on Gavin’s chest, then wrapped him in another hug. “I love it, Gavin. It’s honestly the best gift I have ever received. You put thought into it and I’ll take that over a brand new item any day. And this is just another thing we can laugh about, another one of our inside jokes, and I am going to keep it.”

Stepping back, Michael watched as the smile he had come to love returned to his boy’s face and blush crept along his cheeks. Out of impulse, he reached up and took Gavin’s face in his hands, pulling him down and placing a chaste kiss to his chapped lips, surprising them both. Michael pulled back before Gavin had a chance to react, eyes wide and instantly apologizing. He didn’t know what had overcome him.

Gavin just giggled — _fucking giggled_ — and leaned down to return the kiss, murmuring a quiet, “finally”.

If this is the kind of reaction he was going to get every time he made a crappy birthday gift for Michael, he planned to do it more often.


End file.
